New Girl
by cwsquared
Summary: Tired of the bodies going missing in Miami at her funeral parlor. Takashi O'Brien decides to move to Sunnydale to try and start over, knowing that she would have a good amount of work in the new town. But when things seem to be worse, plus always running into these people with weird faces, she is starting to think it might not be a Miami thing.
1. Chapter 1

Takashi ignored the looks from everyone as she walked through the darkening street, her ears only hearing the loud punk music that blasted through the small ear buds that lead to her coffin backpack. She could see people's mouths move as they openly looked her up and down, noses wrinkling. She rolled her eyes as she came up to the bronze, glad to finally be reaching her destination. She removed her ear buds, putting them in her bag as she took out her wallet.

"Uh, I don't think this is your kind of place." The door girl told her. Takashi rose an eyebrow as she checked out the bleach blond girl dressed in a tight pink dress with pink heels.

"Do you have rum or vodka?" She asked, gaining a nod.

"Then it's my kind of place."

She handed the barbie the cover fee before entering into the club. She instantly understood why the girl had said what she did. There was a girl with dreadlocks singing folk music, guitar in her lap as all the young adults laughed amongst themselves, swaying to the music. Her lip curled slightly from annoyance before she went over to the darkest part of the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bar tender asked, placing a napkin in front of her.

"151 and coke if you got it." Takashi told him, swinging her bag in front of her before placing it between her feet on the floor. He nodded in response, moving to make the requested drink. She looked around, taking in all the happy bubbly kids, everyone was in different kinds of outfits. Things they thought would attract someone to them or impress the person they were with. Her eyes latched onto those of a blond haired girl that was currently staring at her, her face serious. She rose a black eye brow as she looked at her.

"Here you go." The bartender said, pulling her attention back to him as he placed a glass in front of her.

"Thanks." She took a sip from it, letting the rum and soda roll over her tongue. With a nod she handed him some cash to pay for the drink.

"So what brings you here?" The bar tender asked, looking down at her as he cleaned a glass. Takashi looked up at him, confused as to why he was making small talk with her when there was many other people that where trying to get drinks.

"This is the first place I saw." She explained.

"So, do you know anyone here?"

Takashi looked around quickly to see if he was playing at something.

"Uh... no. Starting a new life. What ever." She said, waving her hand in a circle. She took a deep drink from her glass before looking back over to where the blond girl was, seeing that she was still staring at her.

"So... who is that girl? Is she your girl friend cause she's glaring a hole through my head."

The bartender looked over in the direction she was indicating. He shrugged before turning back to her.

"I see her here a lot with her friends but I don't know her." He replied before moving down the bar as people started to yell to get his attention. Takashi shivered as she felt the girls eyes on her still, she grabbed her glass and bag and moved to a table to the far part of the room so she could have others blocking the strange girl from staring at her and keep the bartender from trying to chat her up. She looked down at her glass, wondering why she had bothered to venture out. She could have easily just gone to the store and bought some rum, staying in her new house among all her boxes and bags. But she had been curious about the scene in this small town. Takashi hadn't expected there to be a lot of fellow tattooed people walking around, but maybe some grunge or punk people sprinkled about. But she didn't see anyone that would fit that bill that could tell her where a better hang out would be, one with better music. She let out a sigh as a shadow fell over her table.

"Hi!" A male voice said happily, pulling her attention up to him. He looked to be her age, a large goofy grin on his face as he looked at her. She nodded to him, taking another drink from her glass.

"So... you're new huh?" He asked, causing her to sigh.

"Yeah, and done for the night." Takashi down the rest of her drink before sliding out of the bar stool, pulling her bag back onto her shoulders.

"Oh..." He said, looking as though he had been slapped in the face. She let out a sigh before running her fingers through her long black hair, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Nothing against you. There is a creepy blond girl glaring at me. I think she's dating the bartender who was flirting with me. This music sucks... I'm just going to go. Again. Nothing against you."

The guy looked over towards the blond she was talking about.

"Her? That's Buffy. She's a friend of mine. She's not dating him. I'm Xander by the way." He said, grinning once again.

"Then why is she glaring at me?" Takashi asked, slightly taken aback by his rambling. Xander turned and looked at Buffy again to see that she is looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not really sure. Lets go ask."

Takashi's green eyes widened as he grabbed her forearm and dragged her over to Buffy's table.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Buffy asked through her teeth, her eyes flash from him to the new girl.

"Well, me and... What's your name?" Xander asked, turning to look at the confused girl.

"Takashi."

"Yes, Takashi and I were wondering what was up with all the staring." Xander said with a grin as he sat down, picking up his beer.

"Oh, uh. I thought she was... uh... part of Spike's group. You know. But... I was wrong." She shot a look to Xander, causing him to make a 'o' shape with his mouth as he finally understood. Takashi looked between the two friends, realizing they were talking about something they would never let her in on.

"Well... I'm gonna to get going. Nice meeting you both..." Takashi said with a fake smile and nod before turning to leave.

"Oh! I didn't mean-" Buffy called out, grabbing a hold of Takashi's arms, causing her to quickly turn back around. Pulling her arm away.

"Sorry, uh like. I didn't mean to freak you out so you'd leave. I'm Buffy by the way."

"Nice to meet you both. But really, I was just about to leave. Nothing against you two. Really."

Takashi felt like she was a broken record, the needle skipping over a scratched area causing it to repeat.

"See you around then." Xander said, his shoulders drooping.

"You never know." Takashi told him with a soft smile, feeling slightly sorry for him. The two watched her walk away, the crowd moving out of her way as she passed.

"Really Xander? All black corset, mini skirt, and tattoos? Not your style per-say." Buffy said, shaking her head.

"What? I thought I would go for something different." He replied as he watched her walk out.

"Sounds like mine though." A male voice said from behind her. Buffy sighed as she bowed her head.

"Spike. Why are you here?" She asked, not even bothering to look at him as she rubbed her temples.

"Came to get pissed." He responded, looking around before he realized they were looking at him with confusion.

"Drunk?"

"You don't have money." Xander said with a scoff. Spike clapped as he looked at him.

"It's called nickin'. Good job on bein' bloody obvious tho'." Spike said, rolling his eyes before he started to go to the door the girl just went through. Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm before he could take a full step.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"After the bint. Can't leave her on her own in this town. Not dressed like you said pet."

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you go walk a girl home. Xander I'll be back. Let Will know I'm gonna see that girl home."

Xander nodded as he drank more of his beer. Buffy flipped her blond hair over her shoulder before she headed to the door. When she got out into the ally way she sighed before turning around to look at Spike who pulled back, his fist moving in front of him out of habit.

"Why are you following me? Go away Spike." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just let it happen luv. Other wise we'll lose her," He said with a grin before shoving his hands into the pockets of his duster.

"Ug!"

Buffy threw her hands into the air before she stomped off, seeing the retreating tattooed leg of the new girl go around a corner. Spike grinned as he followed after her. Curious about the rest of the leg. When they quickly walked around the corner he let out a low whistle.

"And the ponce tried to get with her?" Spike asked, smirking at the thought.

"Shut up Spike. If you're going to help, just... keep your mouth shut."

Spike shrugged as he took out a cigarette from his pocket then lit it with his zippo. His eyes locked on this girls hips as her black shirt swayed as she walked, her heels clicking. Buffy kept her distance as they followed her, keep an eye out for any demons or vampires that might take an interest in the new girl. Takashi paused as she came to a fork in the road; one road went through the cemetery, the other down a road that went around it.

"She wouldn't..." Buffy started, glancing at Spike. He shrugged, tossing his cigarette away.

"She just did luv." Spike said causing Buffy to sigh and stomp after her once again. Takashi paused in her walking, her head tilting to the side as they walked up behind her quickly.

"Hey-" Buffy quickly blocked with her forearm as Takashi swung around with a knife, her face set.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry. I didn't know-" Takashi said, quickly pulling away, her eyes darting over to Spike before looking back at Buffy.

"No, it's alright. You didn't know it was me. Uh, what are you doing in the uh, graveyard?"

Takashi felt her face flush slightly as she looked down.

"It calms me. I know, it's weird. But it's true."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Spike asked, his brow furrowed as his head tilted slightly.

"Spike!" Buffy snapped, finding it rude that he would say that, then remembering it was Spike.

"I'm an embalmer." She explained, looking up at them, a smile on her face.

"You like... purposely deal with death?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I moved here because, for some reason. You have an extremely high death rate."

Spike snorted.

"Yeah well, if more birds walked through the cemeteries it might be higher." Spike told her. Takashi looked over at him, her eyes taking in his black clothes to high cheek bones to blond hair.

"It's soothing. And I have a knife."

"Lot o' good that did."

"Really Spike?" Buffy asked, turning to look at Spike, her hair bouncing as she turned. Takashi rose an eye brow at the two of them.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have to argue with everything that moves?"

"What? I'm not the bint walkin' through cemeteries where I know there's a high death rate." Spike snapped back at her.

"Then why did you bother to follow me? You could just leave us to brave the graves ourselves."

As they argued back and forth they stepped closer to each other, their hands turning into fist. Takashi looked back and forth between the two before shrugging. She turned around and started to walk back through the graves once again, looking at the beautiful work on the head stones. Her thoughts moved back to the blond guy that was with Buffy. She remembered she said his name was Spike, he really was quite attractive. Takashi felt the hair on the back of her neck rise causing her to once against swung her knife hand back as she felt someone come up behind her quietly. Spike had moved to block but unlike with Buffy, he ended up getting his palm sliced open.

"Oh shit!" Takashi said, quickly dropping her knife and taking his hand into her own. Spike rose an eye brow at her, surprised at the sudden demeanor change.

"I didn't mean to do that to you. You two really need to not sneak up on people!"

"You should have taken off some fingers." Buffy said, crossing her arms. Spike shot her a glare as Takashi pulled away, removing her bag from her shoulders so she could open it. She quickly started shuffling through before a smile lit up her face as she found a band-aide and some tissues. Spike turned back to her as she re-grabbed his hand, pulling him over to a head stone. He watched as she put her bag down on the stone as well as the band-aide before she took some of the tissues from the plastic wrapping. She started to clean up the blood as much as she could as she inspected the wound.

"I don't think you need stitches. I really am sorry. You'll need to put something on it so it wont get infected though. I never clean my knife."

Buffy covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"I'll be fine." Spike said, pulling his hand away from her. Takashi looked up at him, then glanced at Buffy, realizing he was trying to act like it was no bother because of her.

"Hold on, one more moment." Takashi said, grabbing the band-aide then his hand again. He watched as she placed the band-aide over the cut.

"You can fix it up better when you get home and not being... um... judged. Any ways, I'm going to get going again. Are you going this way as well. Cause I really don't want to do that again."

"Yeah, I live on the other side of the cemetery and um... Spike was walking me home. Good friend and all!" Buffy chuckled, punching his arm playfully.

"Bloody hell!?" Spike growled, grabbing his arm. Takashi rose her eyebrows as she nodded at them.

"Yeah, well..." She nodded again as she stepped around them, bending over to pick up her knife. Spike didn't even try to hide the fact that he was checking her out, gaining a slap from Buffy. Takashi cleaned her knife on the grass before closing it as she stood up. She turned and looked at them, no one speaking for a moment.

"So... are we ready to go?"

"Oh! Right!" Buffy said with a laugh before turning on her heel and heading back in the same direction.

"So luv. Where you from?" Spike asked as they walked.

"I'm from Miami." Takashi answered, glancing over at him as she felt her face blush lightly.

"I like your style, very posh, is that how everyone in Miami dresses these days?"

Takashi's brow furrowed as she looked over at him.

"These days?"

Buffy laughed nervously as she looked at Spike, her eyes wide.

"He's older than he looks." She said, elbowing him. Takashi wondered why they were such violent friends but didn't comment on it.

"Okay... Uh. There are more people getting tattooed if that's what you mean."

Takashi messed with her spiked collar as they walked along, not looking over at them as she thought to her self.

"Aw! And we almost made it!" Buffy huffed, kicking a headstone.

"Oops."

Takashi looked over to see that she had broken it in half before looking ahead of them again. Three men were walking towards them, dressed in dirty suits.

"What's wrong with their faces?" Takashi asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You might want to stand back luv." Spike said, pushing his head to the side so his neck cracked before he started forwards towards the men. Takashi opened her mouth to say something until she noticed Buffy pulling a stake from her jacket pocket then move towards them as well. The moment they got near each other they started fighting. Takashi's eyes widened as she watched the 5 people try and kill each other. Spike punched one of the men in the face, causing him to stumble into Buffy. Giving the man she had the stake up to, the ability to pull away.

"Watch it!" Buffy yelled, round house kicking the vampire that had bump into her in the head.

"So sad really. She always kills them. I was hoping if I made three, one would make it." A female voice said from behind Takashi, causing her to turn around quickly to see who it was. The woman's face seemed to be like the men that the two new blond people she had met were fighting.

"Do you know how hard it is to find anyone that's remotely attractive in this town? And all the work I have to put in to turning them?"

Takashi backed up slowly, the sound of the blade being exposed clicked in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize she... uh... killed people." Takashi said, glancing down at she backed up into a head stone. The woman shrugged as Takashi slowly backed around the stone, keeping her eyes trained on her.

"What evs. I can make more. They are just freshies any ways. But... I think... I might kill you as revenge."

Takashi let out a scream as the woman lunged at her, her sharp teeth exposed.

/./././././././../.././././././.

A/N: I know, what right do I have to start a new fan fiction before any thing else is done XD I am so very sorry, but I can't help it. It's how my mind works. If I was an author my editor would kill me. But any ways. I had written a Buffy fic before, but something happened to it and the Harry Potter one with Draco that I had up on this sight. I'm not sure what it was though and I didn't use to save my writings, just posted and deleted. I learned my lesson now though. But any who, here is a new one to add to the large collection of Buffy fiction and Spike/OC. Let me know what you think please so I can know if I should change anything. Other wise, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi let out a scream as the woman lunged at her, her sharp teeth exposed. She got knocked to the ground as she was tackled, the air being knocked from her lungs.

"How strange." The woman said, running her tongue up the side of Takashi's neck.

"You taste slightly of death."

Takashi tried to fight against her, but with her hands pinned next to her and the woman straddling her she couldn't do much. The woman moved to bite her as Takashi thrashed about. Before she could make contact, Takashi did the last thing she could think of, turning her head she bit the woman's hand as hard as she could. Causing her to scream and pull back.

"You bit me! YOU! Bit ME!" She said in surprised before backhanding her. Takashi felt her eyes water as she tasted blood.

"Not so nice, is it?" Buffy asked as she pulled the strange woman off her. Takashi pushed her self up into a sitting position, spitting out some of the blood in her mouth.

"You alright luv?" Spike asked, kneeling down next to her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Takashi asked him, her face portraying the anger and fear she felt.

"Uh, drugs. Ya know, PCP." Spike said, his eyes darting behind her to look at the fight. Takashi groaned as she put her head in her hands, unaware of Buffy dusting the last vampire behind her.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I wanted to get away from all the people on drugs. From my bodies being stolen to smuggle drugs!"

"For smuggling?" Buffy asked, slightly confused.

"That's what the cops always said. One moment the body'd be there, the next missing off my table. Not to mention these druggies always trying to bite me! Always saying I taste or smell like death. So annoying!"

Buffy looked over at Spike who just glanced up at her, not responding.

"Well, lets just get you home." Buffy said, helping the young woman to her feet.

"That was bloody brilliant tho'. Bitin' her." Spike said with a grin as he struck up a cigarette.

"Only thing I had left." Takashi said, her face flushing as they walked out of cemetery.

/././././.

"What did she mean? Smells and taste like death?" Buffy asked as they headed back to the Bronze.

"I'm not sure what it is. But I could smell it. Strongly when she was bleedin'."

"Well, she does work with the dead. That's so icky."

"You slay the dead."

"That's different."

"Sure pet. But no. She doesn't smell like the dead, or dying. Not even the undead. Just... death." Spike said, his brow pinching together in concentration as he tried to recall the smell.

"Right... You're an idiot."

"I don't have to take this from you slayer! I'm the Big Bad! I-"

"Have a chip. Some Big Bad you are."

Spike's anger rose, his fist clinching at his sides.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for being a bully." Buffy said before turning around to go into the Bronze.

"Yeah?! Well you...! You!... Arg!" Spike screamed, his coat snapping as he stormed off.

/./././.

Takashi couldn't sleep, her mind was still running with thoughts of the graveyard. Spike and Buffy, weird names now that she thought on it, had said they scared away the druggies. Warning her to stay out of the graveyards at night because that's were they all hung out. What she didn't buy was that Spike worked for The Center of Disease Control. They said if she was to see a body with puncture wounds, to call his boss Giles and to place the body in a locked chamber till he sent Spike over for the body. She looked at the ripped cigarette lid with the numbers written on it, yeah way convenient that he ran out of cards. She replaced her own cigarettes and light with the lid in her bag before stepping out on her back porch for a smoke.

Takashi shivered slightly in the moon light, her bare toes stinging on the cold wood as she debated on putting on more than an oversized flannel and boy-shorts But that thought quickly left as she lit her cigarette, her green eyes looking up to the moon and stars.

/././././.

Spike sat on a tombstone, the cigarette long forgotten had burned out in-between his fingers as he looked up at the stars, his mind reeling through it's memories. He knew that scent. At first he thought it was like that of the Immortal. Her intoxicating smell of living human mixed with a dark undertone. Not unlike that of when day was changing to night. But the Immortals scent was different, nothing like that at all. He smelled of human and trash. Okay, maybe he was a bit biased. But could you blame a bloke for hating some prat for sleeping with his girl? He jumped off the stone, dropping the cigarette butt as he moved, deciding to patrol for a fight before hiding out for the day. Maybe the girls scent would come to him later.

/././././././.

Over the next week Takashi worked on cleaning up the parlor she had taken over. The old man that had run it before had gotten to old to truly clean the place or really bother with anything any more. Papers were every where, as well as tools of his trade that he had used for far longer than should be legally allowed. But she had decided to clean them up the best should could and get a glass case for them to go into in her office. Once everything else was taken care of of course. When she had finally gotten the building to at least be decent enough she decided to go check on the graveyard that was part of the parlor. It seemed each parlor had their own yards they used and sold plots on. No one mixing into the others area. Takashi grabbed her keys and locked up, looking up to the sky to see that the sun would set in a few hours.

"I'm just going to take a look around then head home." She mumbled to herself before taking her glasses off and popping one side into her mouth so she could put her hair up. She had found when she was in a hard core working mode it was just easier to wear glasses than bother with contacts. Hell she didn't even straighten her hair or do her make up these past few days. No one came to see her and she was cleaning. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she tried to remember the way to the graveyard that belonged to the Lilly Funeral Parlor. When she finally remembered she clipped her keys to her worn black jeans and headed out, her boots thudding slightly on the sidewalk. After noticing a few people staring she looked down at her self, seeing what she thought was her red shirt and black jeans were indeed dust and bleach covered clothing, making her look like a homeless person. She did her best to dust off before giving up and continuing to the graveyard.

When she arrived her mouth fell at the disarray of the place as well as the size. Vines over grew the iron fence that was falling apart in places, grass over growing the marble plates and markers. There were many crypts, all of which seemed to have had the doors busted in. She was greatly upset that the old man had let the yard get to the point it had. The parlor was one thing, but this was just disrespectful to those that rested. She pushed against the gate, finally opening it enough to get in before she wandered through, shaking her head at the state of the place. She huffed as she got to the end, thinking that she had to do something. She couldn't bare to leave it as it currently stood. She remembered seeing a shed at some point, heading back to see what it held. She looked over the wooden building sceptically before entering.

Takashi called out gleefully as she found trash bags and small garden tools. She gathered what she needed and headed back to the end of the graveyard. Deciding it was as best a place as any and began to pull weeds and vines. She kept working well though the final hours of light, not really paying any heed to the fact that the full moon had risen and that was what was allowing her to see as she worked.

"Don't cha think this would be done better during daylight hours sweet heart?" A male voice asked, causing Takashi to quickly turn around to face who was speaking. Her shoulders slumped as she looked at the man in a dirty suit.

"Look, go do your drugs somewhere else punk. I own this graveyard now and I don't want your kind here." Takashi snapped at him, taking up the pruning shears.

"Oh really? Cause, I'm sure it belongs to 'our kind'." He said, taking a step closer to her. Takashi stood, holding the shears tighter as she looked him over. The guy took a deep breath through his nose, lifting his head as he did so.

"There are many other yards. Go there."

The man looked at her, his face shifting into that like the other people from the night before, causing her words to slow to a halt.

"Naw, I like it here. Fresh blood and all."

"Hey death girl. Didn't I tell you to stay out of these places at night. Loony bint." A British accent called out, pulling their attention over to the speaker.

"Spike!" Takashi called out happily, her body relaxing at the sight of him walking over to them.

"Don't act so bloody happy." He said, even though she could tell he was standing a little taller.

"I don't think he's on PCP. His face... it wasn't normal." She said as he got closer the man giving his full attention to him, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah. Well you see... What do I care?" Spike asked, pulling a stake from his coat and quickly moving towards the guy, punching him in the face before staking him through his back. Takashi's eyes widened as she watched him turn to dust as Spike stepped back.

"Bloody hell, it always gets every where." He grumbled, dusting off his coat before looking back up at her.

"I've been working too hard."

Spike snorted as he pulled out a cigarette.

"You breathers are always so quick to write off what you see right in front of you. That was a vampire. All the druggies that try to bite you. Vampire. All the missin' bodies at the office. Vampire. You gettin' it luv?"

Takashi plopped down in the over grown grass, removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

"If I've learned anything from Giles, you're freaking out."

Takashi looked up at him, making out a blurring figure that slowly became less so as her eyes adjusted from her rubbing them so hard.

"So vampires are real. Blood sucking, afraid of sunlight and wood, real."

"Depends on the kind of wood pet." Spike said with a smirk, causing her to blush slightly.

"I'll take that as a round about yes. Fuck. FUCK! I need a drink." Takashi rubber her temples as she bowed her head.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Takashi placed her glasses back on before standing. She looked over at her garbage bags before mumbling under her breath and walking away. Spike watched her for a second before looking at the bags. He shrugged and jogged a little to catch up to her.

"So, where we goin'?"

"We?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Saved your life 'n all. Thought you'd get me a drink or two."

Takashi blinked a little before shrugging.

"I'm going home. I need a shower and I have better booze any ways. I guess you can tag along." She said, gaining a smirk from him. They continued the rest of the walk in silence as she pondered over what she had learned that evening.

/././././././././.

A/N: Well, what do you all think? I thought about making her completely blind to all that was going on. But decided, where was the fun in that? Not to mention I would have to make her a bit of an idiot, not saying she isn't one for not noticing way before this point and all. But really. I'm sure with as much as we all would like to find a vampire or two, we would deny it if we saw it or anything remotely like them. Human nature and all. But let me know what you think please! Reviews are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are other things real too?" Takashi asked as they walked along the slowly emptying streets.

"You mean like, werewolf's, demons?" Spike asked her, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. Takashi nodded as she pulled her cigarettes from her back pocket, she pouted slightly as she took in the crushed box.

"Yeah, they're real. Ghost 'n all."

She nodded once again as she pulled two sticks out and lit them, handing one over to him.

"And this isn't all some crazy delusion I'm having from being over stressed or worked?"

"I told you before. All real pet."

"Right, sorry. Just a lot to take in. All the movies and books being real and all."

Spike turned sideways as he kept walking next to her.

"Now don't go believin' all you've seen and read tho'. Most of it's bollocks." Spike said, pointing at her, the cigarette in between his fingers.

"So Anne Rice got it all wrong?" Takashi asked with a smile. Spike lifted his face to the night sky as he stomped his feet a little.

"That ol' bird?! Only thing she got right was how to kill u-... uh, how to kill uh, vampires." He stumbled, almost outing that he was a vampire himself. Takashi looked at him in slight confusion but seemed to let it go.

"But yeah. Sun, fire. They kill vampires, but so does a stake in the heart. She got that wrong. Holly water burns 'em too. And they aren't a bunch of nimdy pimby pansies either. Well, there is one ponce. Total poof. His name is Angel. A real pon-."

"Spike? Takashi? What's going on?"

Spike groaned as they both look a head a little to see Buffy looking at them in confusion.

"Are you alright?"

Takashi pulled back slightly as Buffy moved towards her, worry on her face,

"Yeah? Why?"

Buffy just looked at her like she lost her mind before gesturing to her clothes. She looked down and paused.

"Oh, yeah. That. Uh, cleaning?"

Takashi said unconventionally with a smile.

"What? A graveyard?" Buffy asked with a laugh, but it quickly died out on her lips as no one said anything.

"Really?

Buffy stuck her hip out, placing her hand on it.

"Didn't we just tell you about the... uh, druggies?"

"She knows." Spike said, causing her to look at him.

"What? So you just decided to tell her everything?"

"No luv. But she saw me dust a vamp. What did you expect me to do?!" Spike snapped at her, getting angry.

"Trick of the light? Fear? I don't know. You don't just say 'Hi, I'm a blood sucking ponce. So was he. Wanna shag?' God Spike!" Buffy snapped at him, doing a horrible accent as she did so. Takashi blinked a few times before looking over at Spike who currently had his blue eyes locked on her.

"Oh, she didn't know that part..."

"Maybe this isn't the place for this." Takashi said before she started to walk again, moving around Buffy. After going a few paces and noticing Spike wasn't behind her she looked back, seeing the two glaring at each other.

"Ya comin'? I still owe you a drink."

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked as Spike raised his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Now that I think about it. You should come too. I owe you also."

Takashi turned back and started walking again, knowing that they were quietly bickering behind her but she was too tired, mentally and physically, to deal with it. As she came up to her house she unhooked her keys, placing a silver one in the lock.

"Um, it's a bit of a mess still." Takashi said, her face flushing at the thought of them in her home seeing it a mess.

"Anything's better than a crypt."Buffy said.

"Oi!" Spike called out. Takashi paused for a moment before opening her door and walking in, Buffy behind her. Takashi tossed her keys on a small side table before turning to shut the door only to face Spike standing at the thresh hold.

"Do you need an invitation to enter or something?" She asked, her eyebrows raising in slight surprise.

"Yeah, that's it luv."

They stood there for a moment, the silence making him shift his weight on his feet.

"You're serious. You really can't cross can you?"

Buffy tried to hide her laughter but it didn't really work.

"So what happens if you try anyways?"

"Ever run into a wall or a door luv?"

Her face flushed slightly as she nodded.

"Something really?"

"Okay. Then Spike. I invite you in." She said, stepping to the side so he could enter. He nodded to her as he entered. His blue eyes quickly took in the house. The main furniture was set up as well as a few book shelves around the house.

"Uh, you can go into the living room, the light switch is there and feel free to watch TV. I really need to freshen up a little."

"You're gonna trust two strangers in your home?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Not like I could stop you from doing anything. But if you rob me, leave my books and records. Okay?"

"You have records?' Spike asked, causing her to pause again at the stairs.

"Yeah, they are by the TV. Be careful with them. They are hard to get a hold of."

At this she went up the stairs, disappearing from view.

"She's weird." Buffy said, staring after her.

/././././.

Takashi turned on the CD player on the counter, No Use For A Name playing through the speakers as she stripped herself of her dirty clothes. She calmly turned on the shower, making sure the water was hot enough before she stepped in, closing the curtain before she sat down in the tub. That's when it hit her. The reality of it all. Vampires, vampire hunters, demons. All of it. It was all real. Hell, she even invited one of the undead into her home!

"If mom ever found out I'd done this..." She mumbled, leaning back against the porcelain as the water washer over her. Hell maybe she'd think she'd gone crazy and would call on the allusive father she had only met twice, for help. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she had over worked herself and there wouldn't be two people with strange names waiting for her down stairs. Maybe she will be home alone and she could make something to eat and go to bed to continue cleaning. She shrugged, not sure if she hoped it to be true or not as she stood up to bathe. For if it was, it was rude to leave them waiting. She quickly finished, towel drying her hair as she went through one of the boxes of clothes in her room, grabbing a t-shirt and shorts before heading back down stairs. Halfway down she knew she hadn't made it all up as the sound of the TV reached her ears.

/././././././.

Buffy and Spike stood in the entry way for the living room, taking in all the bookshelves that lined the wall. A black leather sofa was placed in the center of the room facing a TV. Sitting next to it was a record player, records over flowing from the stand into crates around it.

"Woah, she's worst that Giles." Buffy said before moving into the room and began looking at the books. Spike went straight for the records.

"Think she'd be brassed if I knicked some of these?" He asked, surprised to find old punk music from his side of the pond.

"I'll stake you." Buffy said nonchalantly before sitting down and turning on the TV. She flicked it over to the news and began to leaf through the books that rested on the coffee table. Spike carefully pulled a record from it's sleeve, looking it over before placing it under the needle. He grabbed the headphones, placing them over his ears as the voice of Dave Vanian from The Damned sang though. Buffy looked over at him every one in awhile, surprised that he was sitting so quietly, only his hand tapping out the beat on his jean clad leg, eyes closed. Buffy looked behind her as she heard Takashi coming down the stairs.

"Oh good, I'm not crazy." Takashi said, her body visibly relaxing.

"Nope. Sorry." Buffy said earning a shrug. Takashi looked at Spike before looking back at Buffy, getting a return shrug. Takashi walked over to him, leaning down to place her ear next to the headphone. Spike's eyes snapped open seeing her pale throat and part of her collar bone.

"You're temptin' me in more than one way here luv." Spike said, his voice deeper than normal. Takashi pulled back, her face flushed as he removed the headphones.

"Sorry. Just curious as to what you were listening to. How about that drink?" Takashi asked, rushing off to the kitchen as Buffy turned off the TV.

"Gross." She said, giving him a glare before following after her. Spike shrugged as he unplugged the headphones to let the music play through the house before going to see about that drink.

/././././././.././.

A/N: What do you think so far? Thank you for the review Guest. I hope, who ever you are, that you enjoy this chapter as well. Anyone that likes this, please review! I love to hear that people like my writtings. XD


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat in the living room, Buffy drinking water as Spike and Takashi finished off a bottle of 151.

"So. You're a slayer. And you're a vampire. But you have a chip and therefor can't hurt humans... So... You have no soul?" Takashi finished.

"Right. He's like a puppy with no teeth." Buffy said.

"Yeah, but if I could pet..." He threatened her only to have her roll her eyes.

"So you can't feel love or sadness?" Takashi asked, ignoring their banter as she was already growing use to it.

"No! It's not like that. Souls don't control that."

Buffy looked at him, generally curious at what he was saying.

"I've always wondered about that. Like you and other vampires. Is it just, like, lag over from when you were alive or what?" Buffy asked. Spike looked slightly surprised that she was interested in this.

"... Vampires aren't like psychopaths. We have have emotions towards others. They have souls but no emotion yeah? So I don't think it's bound to that. I think... emotions are what make you-you. Not your bloody soul." He said, his brow furrowed as he thought on it. Never really caring about why before.

"Don't think too hard, I think I see smoke." Buffy commented, gaining a glare.

"So you should feel guilt for killing. Not get pleasure from it." Takashi said, slightly confused.

"You feel guild because you think it's wrong. Killin', well, that's cause the demon in me needs to feed or be allowed to play causing me to. Like when you eat a burger or a kid burns an ant hill. Just... eviler."

The two women pondered on that for awhile.

"So why don't we just chip everyone? Like you? That way no one has to die."

"Not every vampire is like me pet. Some are big poofs that mope all say ("Watch it." Buffy said) but most just give into the demon. Loosing all that was human."

"Oh, that's sad." Takashi said as she laid her head back on the TV from where she sat on the floor. Buffy looked over at Spike where he currently sat in a chair.

"I think it's way past late. We should get going. We have work to do anyways." Buffy said, standing up.

"Oh, I'll walk you home." Takashi said, moving to sit up straight.

"Luv..." Spike said, his tone telling her to think for a moment.

"Oh right, sorry habit. Vampire and Slayer. Lot of good I'd do in your kind of fights." She said with a chuckle.

"Do you need help up to your room? I think you've drank a lot." Buffy said, slightly worried.

"No, I'm alright. I have a high tolerance. I'll probably be up for awhile yet. Good luck at work though.'

Buffy nodded and put down her glass, standing and heading to the door.

"Do me a favor luv. Next time you decide to play at the graveyard. Give that number a ring. I'll come."

"You're gonna help?" Takashi asked, excitement on her face and in her voice.

"No-bloody-way! I just like a good fight. I'm not pulling any soddin' weeds."

Takashi laughed as she stood up, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

"Okay, just having company will be nice."

She smiled at him before moving to go to the front door so she could lock it behind them. Spike looked after her for a moment before shaking his head and following after Buffy.

"Hey, maybe you can come hang with the gang some time? You know, get to know some people." Buffy said as she looked back at Takashi, a smile on her face.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

They smiled at each other before Buffy turned back around, walking towards the city, Spike following next to her. Takashi shut and locked the door, returning back to her record player to place Among Dvořák under the needle. She listened to the sound of the strings as she drank more of the amber liquid, her eyes staring blankly as the ceiling.

"I wonder what it would be like not to have a soul but a demon instead." She pondered, her thoughts traveling to Spike. He obviously cared a little bit and was offended when she thought he couldn't love. Finally the idea hit her to see if she could find any information on him. She rushed to dig her laptop from a random box, her cup held between her teeth as she hunted. She let out a muffled 'a-ha' as she found it, taking it over to the coffee table. She set it up before sitting down on the floor in front of it, taking a burning gulp of her rum as it powered on.

/./././././././

As the sun rose the rum had been replaced with hot black tea as she continued to read about Spike and his family. It seemed that vampires could indeed love, but could also be cruel, evil, beings. But the things Spike did were greatly out shown by that of a vampire named Angelus. At some point, she had found herself hunting for anything she could find about him. The things he had done or made other do intrigued her, like the past of a serial killer, she wanted to pick him apart like a puzzle. But she knew the answer already, he was evil. He had given into his demon where as Spike had learned to live with it. She finally ran across something that stated that the once devilish vampire had gained a soul. A band of gypsy's cursing him to feel all the guilt for what he had done. To suffer what he had done to their kin and others before them. It didn't say anymore than this at the end of a few web sights. Takashi wondered if this was the 'poof' Spike spoke of a few times before.

She jumped as her alarm went off, telling her to wake up and get ready for work. She grumbled as she powered down the laptop, she was going to be useless all day.

/./././././././.

"Wow, this place looks way better!" A male voice called out, causing Takashi to turn around, a knife in hand.

"Woah! We come in peace."

Takashi bowed her head as she left the hand holding the knife drop to her side as she registered it was Xander, Buffy, and few other girls she didn't know.

"Gods, I thought I locked the door." Takashi said as she stood upright, putting the knife down on her desk.

"You did." The red headed woman said with a sheepish grin.

"She used magic." A woman next to Xander said matter of factually, causing everyone to shoot her a look.

"What? What I do wrong now?"

"Honey. You don't blurt that stuff out." Xander explained.

"Why? She already knows everything's real?"

"It's like saying someone's gay. You just don't."

"She's that too. I don't get it. There's no need to be ashamed. She's a slayer, I'm an ex-demon, there witch lovers, and you're good at sex." The woman stated.

"I like her." Takashi said as she leaned against her desk. The woman turned and smiled at her, extending her hand.

"Hi. I'm Anya. I heard you work with the dead. Wise prospect choice, there's lots of money in it."

Takashi laughed as she shook her hand.

"Thank you. I'm Takashi." She said before looking over at Buffy.

"What brings you all here?"

"We were heading out for lunch and I wanted to see if you'd like to tag along."

At the mention of food Takashi's stomach decided to speak it's thoughts on the idea, causing her to blush.

"I forgot about food. Where we going?"

"To Giles', he's like the farther of the group." The red head said.

"Oh, I'm Willow by the way, and this is Tare."

Takashi smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you. Your magic didn't brake the door right?" She asked.

"Oh, n-no! Willows m-magic is amazing!" Tara said, jumping to her girl friends defense before shyly looking down and stepping back.

"Alright, lets go eat. I'm starving now."

/././././././././../././././.

A/N: Hello people that have read this far! I feel as though you know enough about Takashi for the most part that I'm going to start mixing her into the series. I will be dropping her into season 5. I know, this is a dark and depressing time during Buffy but it mixes in the right emotions I need for my drama (I also apologize for Xander trying to hit on Takashi when he is suppose to be with Anya, I will have that brought up. It's just, I'm a spontaneous writer. I have no idea what I'm going to do XD). Now, I feel like I should warn you just in-case you were unsure. This will be a Spike/OC. There will be some crazy mixed feelings and all other kinds of drama with them but it will happen. Either way, I hope you enjoy and be sure to review or send me a message on your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

(Begins Season 5: Ep. 1)

Takashi sighed as she looked around her quite empty home as she returned from work. Maybe she would look into getting a pet of some sort. It really was lonely on her own, and she had always wanted a puppy. She grabbed her bag and key and turned back around, walking out of her home and locking the door. She climbed into her Camero, loving the sound of the old engine as it came to life. She happily drove to the larger part of the city, hoping to run across a rescue center, but a sudden down pour made it almost impossible to see.

"Really?! Now? There wasn't a cloud in the sky a second ago!" Takashi yelled uselessly as she got closer to her steering wheel to look up. She mumbled a few more words before turning on the lights and driving on a little while longer. After a few moments she decided she should just give up and pull over. She gasped as a small wolf pup came into view, causing her to swerve her car to miss it, her foot slamming on the brakes out of reflex as her car skidded to a halt in the grass. Takashi hyperventilated as she clutched the wheel. Her mind quickly snapped back into place, causing her to jump from her car to rush to where she saw the pup. It still sat on the side of the road, the rain soaking it's silver fur. Takashi looked around for any sign of an adult wolf, but having seen nothing she moved towards the pup slowly. The moment she was close to it, it quickly ran to her, trying to climb up her leg.

"Well, I guess this saves me from having to buy one."

Takashi waited in her car until the rain stopped, using a jacket from her back seat to dry the pup off.

/../././././././.

Willow and Xander walked happily to the coffee shop, their mindless chatter filling the space between them.

"Oh hey, it's Morticia." Xander said with a smile as he pointed at the girl he spoke of. Willow slapped his arm as she beamed at Takashi.

"Hi! What are you doing out on a night like this by yourself?" She asked as they all stopped walking in front of each other.

"Not alone." Takashi told her, moving the jacket in her arms, exposing the wolf pup underneath.

"Puppy!"

The red head quickly rushed to her, making baby sounds at the pup as she scratched it behind the ears.

"So what are you guys up too tonight?"

"Coffee then slayer side-kick-ness. You know, the norm." Xander said, pointing to the shop a little ways down the street. Takashi looked over her shoulder before turning back to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry for stopping you. I was just taking him for a walk before he got tired. I'll let you go."

Willow looked between the two in a slight panic.

"Wait, no. Come with us!"

Xander looked at Willow with raised eyebrows.

"If you're sure. I mean. I don't want-"

"Don't sweat it!" Willow said happily, linking arms with her before pulling her to the shop, cooing over the puppy again.

/./././././././././././././././.

Takashi walking along behind the two best friends, listening to Willow talk about secrets. She smiled down at the pup as he bounced around her as she drank from her straw that was resting in her sweet tea. She had never really liked coffee. Too bitter. So she opted for something different at the shop.

"Hey Buff!What's up?" Xander asked, pulling Takashi's attention back to what was happening in front of her. She waved meekly at the blond who held a stake up, her eyes wide.

"You look like you've se-" Willow started only to be cut off.

"Get out of here. Now." Buffy said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't want others here." Takashi said, scooping up the puppy, slightly nervous of the girl with a weapon.

"Behind you."

The three turned as a man materialized from mist, his long back hair framing his ashen face.

"Hi." Willow said nervously, messing with the drink in her hand.

"Nice. Look who has a bad cause of dark prince envy." Xander said with a goofy smile. Takashi looked the man over, her stomach flipping as the man locked eyes with her.

"You two can leave us." The man said as he flicked his hand at Willow and Xander before taking a step forward.

"No we are not going to _leave you_." Xander said, as he continued to pick on the man in the cape, pulling his gaze to him.

"Xander. I'm pretty sure that's Dracula." Buffy said, causing his smile to drop from his face.

"Wow, really?!" Xander asked before scrambling to hide behind Buffy, trying to make up for what he said as the girls all stood transfixed by him.

"This is not the time. I will see you both soon." Dracula said, looking between Buffy and Takashi, his gaze lingering before he transformed into a bat.

"Bat!" Buffy yelled as he swooped back over head. His soft wings brushing along her face and arms then doing the same to Takashi who was covering the pup in her arms.

"That was crazy." Willow said, her eyes filled with a slight dream like state.

"I'm... I'm going to head home guys. I think I have had enough for one night." Takashi said, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Huh? Wha- Oh. No. You don't have to go." Willow said, shaking off the fluster before looking over at her.

"If that's what you want I guess. We should go to Giles's." Buffy said, her eyes still looking where she last saw the bat, not really paying attention to what was happening.

/./././././././././././././././../././././.

Takashi took deep breaths as she walked home, not able to shake the feeling she was being watched. She smiled down at the pup in her arms as it let out a snore as she walked up to her house, shifting the warm bundle in her arms so she could fish her keys out of her pocket. Even in the house she still had that feeling creeping over her skin. She softly placed the pup on the sofa before walking around and making sure all the curtains were closed and everything locked. Once satisfied, even though there was still that tickling feeling on her neck, she scooped up the pup and headed to bed. She was slowly drifting through conciseness to sleep as a storm started to rage outside. The pup yelped and dove under the sheets as the french windows banged open, causing Takashi to sit up in bed.

"What the..." Takashi said as mist rolled into her room before taking on form.

"Dracula..."

"Ah, young death." He said, bringing his finger tips together in front of his face.

"How are you in here? I didn't invite-" The words died out on her lips as he held a finger to his own, indicating for her to take on silence. She watched with wide eyes as he seemed to glide over to her bed side, stopping as he came up next to her. He moved his hand in a sideways gesture, making her tilt her head, her hair spilling away from her neck.

"Such lovely pale skin. You take after your father." He said, running his fingers down her neck.

"You know my father? How?" She asked, slightly pulling back as she tried to work herself from his spell.

"It matters not." He said as her eyes grew soft yet again before he moved to place his fangs in her neck. She gasped at the penetration of skin and artery as he pulled the blood from the wound. Dracula hissed as he pulled away, clutching his hand to his chest. Takashi looked down to see her pup growling up at Dracula, pulling her back to herself completely.

"I think that's your cue, oh Prince of Darkness, to leave." Spike's voice called from the door way. Dracula rolled his eyes as he bowed his head slightly.

"Spike."

"Yeah. And I want my eleven pounds ya ponce." Spike said, with a glare as he stepped forward into the room, his hand moving to his coat pocket.

"Maybe we should continue this another night. Young death." Dracula said, bowing slightly to Takashi before turning into mist. The two watched as the mist rolled out of the windows before they shut behind him, stopping the curtains from blowing in the storm wind.

"Always with the dramatics." Spike huffed as he walked over to the windows and locked them.

"What just happened?" Takashi asked, completely confused as she went to rub her neck. She paused before pulling away and looking at her hand.

"He bit me!"

Spike sat down on the foot of her bed as he looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well of course he did. He's still a vampire, even if a bad one."

Takashi looked at him, noticing that his eyes were trailing over her.

"Always sleep in men's shirts pet?"

"I find them comfortable. And why are you here?"

"Buffy's soldier boy came knockin', said the caped wonder had a thing for you too. Thought I might catch him here to get my eleven pounds is all."

Takashi looked at him, trying to read into what was going on but found herself to tired to really bother.

"How'd he get in?"

"Gypsy magic. That's how he does all his tricks. Nothin' fancy really. Look, you sleep and I'll keep watch for you till the sun rises." Spike said as he patted her leg before standing up to walk out the room.

"Don't steal anything or drink all my rum." She called after him, gaining a laugh in return. Takashi waited a little while before getting out of bed to double check the windows then going into the bathroom to clean up the blood. She frowned slightly at the puncture wounds before going back into her room. The pup was currently back asleep on her bed and everything was as it should be, no crazy mist or thunderstorm. But she could hear music softly playing downstairs. She quickly thought about what she should do, she had a man she barely knew doing gods know what downstairs who was also a vampire. But he couldn't hurt her because of the chip and he seemed to have a thing against the vampire that could do her harm. Even though she never invited him in. She moved from foot to foot as she debated before giving up and locking her bedroom door. If he was going to get in she would hear him at least, she decided, before crawling back into bed.

/././././././../././.

A/N: Ta-da! End of this chapter. How did you like it? I will continue with this situation next chapter of course and we shall see what happens when Harm meets Takashi as well!


End file.
